List of Radio Philippines Network specials aired
Below is a partial list of TV specials that were previously aired on television network, Radio Philippines Network. For the currently aired shows of the network, please see the list of programs broadcast by RPN. Sports coverages *''1973 Asian Basketball Confederation Championship Manila'' *''1984 Summer Olympics'' *''1988 Summer Olympics'' *''1991 Southeast Asian Games'' *''1992 Dunhill Golf Cup'' *''1994 Women's Volleyball Grand Prix Manila'' *''2005 Southeast Asian Games'' *''2008 Summer Olympics'' *''2010 Winter Olympics'' *''2010 Youth Olympics'' *''Boxing at the Bay'' (2009-2011) *''Donaire vs Concepcion'' *''Donaire vs Darchinyan'' *''Donaire vs Maldonado'' *''Donaire vs Martinez'' *''Donaire vs Montiel'' *''First Strike: Francisco vs Vasquez Fight'' *''Galindez vs Johnson'' (January 15, 1980) *''Mayweather vs Mosley'' *''NBA on RPN'' *''NBA Finals'' (2008-2010) *''NBA All-Star Weekend'' (2008-2010) *''NCAA March Madness on RPN'' (1973–1997) *''Pacquiao vs Barrera 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Barrera 2'' *''Pacquiao vs. Bradley 2: Vindication'' (April 13, 2014) *''Pacquiao vs. Broner: Return to Vegas'' (January 20, 2019) *''Pacquiao vs Clottey'' *''Pacquiao vs Cotto'' *''Pacquiao vs Dela Hoya'' *''Pacquiao vs Diaz'' *''Pacquiao vs Hatton'' *''Pacquiao vs Fahsan'' *''Pacquiao vs Margarito'' *''Pacquiao vs Marquez 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Marquez 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 3'' *''Pacquiao vs Solis'' *''Pacquiao vs Velasquez'' *''Pride and Glory: The Sonsona-Hernandez Fight'' *''Star Olympics'' (2001-2005) *''The Flash and the Furious'' *''Thrilla in Manila'' (1975) *''UAAP Basketball'' (1991-1994) (produced by Silverstar Communications)Meet the man who first put an entire UAAP basketball season on television|publisher=[[Sports Interactive Network Philippines]|last=Catacutan|first=Dodo|date=September 23, 2016|accessdate=September 23, 2016] *''UEFA Champions League Final on RPN'' (1980–1999) *''UEFA Cup Winners' Cup Final on RPN'' (1980–1999) *''UEFA European Championship on RPN'' (1976–1996) *''Viloria vs Iribe'' *''Viloria vs Tamara'' *''Viloria vs Ulysses'' *''WWE Fatal 4Way'' (2010) *''WWE Royal Rumble'' (2010) *''WWE Summerslam'' (2010) *''WWE TLC: Tables Ladders & Chair'' (2010) *''WWE Wrestlemania 26'' (2010) *''World Series On RPN'' (1970-1983) Election coverages *''Pollwatch '87'' (May 11–12, 1987) *''Pollwatch '88'' (January 18–19, 1988) *''Pollwatch '92'' (May 11–12, 1992) *''Pollwatch '95'' (May 8–9, 1995) *''Elections '98'' (May 11–12, 1998, together with MBC and Manila Bulletin) *''Bantay Halalan 2001'' (May 14–15, 2001, together with IBC, RMN, Manila Standard and Manila Bulletin) *''Hatol ng Bayan: Kampanya 2004'' (May 10–11, 2004, together with NBN and IBC) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007'' (May 14–15, 2007, together with NBN and IBC) *''Hatol ng Bayan: AutoVote 2010'' (May 10–11, 2010, together with NBN and IBC) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2013'' (May 13-14, 2013, together with PTV and IBC) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2016'' (May 9-10, 2016, together with PTV and IBC) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2019'' (May 13-14, 2019, together with PTV and IBC) Special events *''39th Golden Raspberry Awards'' (February 24, 2019) *''Academy Awards'' (1960-2007, 2013-present) *''American Music Awards'' (2010, 2013-present) *''The Live Coverage of Apollo 11 on 9'' (August 16, 1969) *''Binibining Pilipinas'' (1966-1991) *''FAMAS Awards'' (1985-2003) *''Gawad Urian'' *''Golden Globe Awards'' (2009, 2010) *''Metro Manila Film Festival Awards Night'' (1990-2009) *''Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of Stars'' (1990-2009) *''Miss Asia-Pacific'' (1968-1989, 1992-2000) *''Miss Earth'' (2001) *''Miss Philippines-Earth'' (2001) *''Miss Teen USA'' (1983-2006) *''Miss Universe'' (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-2006, 2013-present) (also on ABS-CBN, 2007–present; and on IBC, 2013–present) *''Miss USA'' (1975-2006) *''Miss World'' (1966-1997, 2002-2004) *''Mutya ng Pilipinas'' (1968-1990, 1993-2000) (*RPN was the official TV network of the Miss Universe Pageant in Manila in 1974.) TV specials *''116th Anniversary of the Philippine Navy'' (May 27, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''150th Birth Anniversary of Apolinario Mabini @ Tanauan, Batangas'' (July 23, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''1996 Clio Awards'' (December 3, 1996) *''2016 Inagural of President Rodrigo Duterte'' (June 30, 2016, together with PTV and IBC) *''45 Years of NewsWatch'' (October 25, 2015) *''Aiza Seguerra: Bow!'' (1988) *''Aliwan Festival TV Special'' (2005-2008, 2014) *''American Idol (season 11) Grand Finale'' (May 24, 2012) *''American Idol (season 12) Grand Finale'' (May 17, 2013) *''American Idol (season 15) Grand Finale'' (April 8, 2016) *''Ang Bagong Kampeon Grand Finals'' (1986-1989) *''Kasama 2014: The RPN New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2014-January 1, 2014) *''Battle Of The Brains Grand Finals'' (1991-2000) *''Bayan Batas Balita: The RPN 9 Presidential Forum'' (1998) *''Brian McKnight Live in Manila'' (February 10, 2019) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (1985-1999, 2000-2001) *''Clear Men Future League Finals TV Special'' (2008) *''Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade TV Special'' (1992) *''DOH 116th Anniversary'' (June 23, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''Dos Mil Isang Apat: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 28, 2014) *''Earth Day Concert TV Special'' (1996-1999) *''EDSA 25th Annversary'' (February 25, 2011) (together with NBN and simulcast on TV5) *''EDSA 28: Kapit-Bisig Tungo sa Pagbangon'' (February 25, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''Emmy Awards TV Special'' (1990-2007) *''Grammy Awards'' (2009, 2013) *''Guy & Pip TV Special'' (1969) *''Ikon ASEAN Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Ikon Philippines Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Jose Mari Chan Special'' (1988) *''Kalayaan 2014 Special Coverage Live @ Naga City: Pagsunod sa Yapak ng mga Dakilang Pilipino tungo sa Malawakang at Permanenteng Pagbabago'' (June 12, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986-1994, 2013-present) *''Kultura ng Kahandaan: A PCOO Documentary'' (July 6, 2014) *''La Aunor, Beyond Time'' (1994) *''Make My Day Musical Special'' (December 27, 1997) *''Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez World Concert Tour'' (2003) *''Metro Manila Popular Song Festival Grand Finals'' (1978-1985) *''MTRCB Movie Awards'' (2010) *''MTRCB Television Awards'' (2009-2010) *''National Collegiate Cheerleading Championships'' (January 15, 1980) *''National Quiz Bee Finals'' (1980-2007) *''Ninoy: Sa Dambana ng Kagitingan'' (August 20, 2003) *''Paalam... Pangulong Cory'' (August 1–5, 2009, together with NBN and IBC) *''Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo'' (2013) (with PTV and IBC) *''Pareng Dolphy: Tatanda Ka Rin, Ate Guy'' *''Pasikatan Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1991-1993) *''Philippine Independence Anniversary Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV and IBC) *''Philippines' Next Top Model Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March, yearly) (with PTV and IBC) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 16, 2014) *''Philippine National Police Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 31, 2014) *''Pilipinas Natin TeleRadyo Forum'' (2011) (with PTV and IBC) *''PMCC 4th Watch International Missionary Day 2018'' (January 14, 2018) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2000-2007, 2013-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Music'' (2009-2010, 2013-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (1987, 2000-2004, 2006-2007, 2013-present) *''Pope Francis sa Pilipinas'' (January 15-19, 2015) (together with PTV, IBC and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) *''Project Runway Philippines (season 3) Grand Finale'' (2012) *''Puso at Diwa ni Ninoy'' *''Sketchers Street Dance Battle Finals Night'' (2011-2012) *''Star Search Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1993) *''State of the Nation Address'' (1987-present) (with PTV and IBC) *''Superstar: Nora Aunor's 22nd Showbiz Anniversary @ Araneta Coliseum'' (1988) *''The Best of Jabbawockeez'' (December 22, 2009) *''The Muppets Celebrates Jim Henson Tribute Special'' (1990) *''Thalia Live in Manila'' (1996) *''Thalia of Maria la del Barrio in Manila 2'' (1997) *''The World of Mother Teresa'' (December 5, 1996) *''Tulong ng Bayan: Yolanda Watch'' (November 7-19, 2013) (with PTV and IBC) *''US Pres. Barack Obama's State Visit to the Philippines'' (April 28-29, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''World Economic Forum on East Asia Manila Live Coverage'' (May 21-23, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) ¹With ETC Anniversary / produced specials *''RPN Homecoming TV Special'' (1979) *''New Vision 9 Homecoming: TV Special'' (1993) *''On the Leadership Road: RPN 9 Still the One'' (June 18, 1996) *''Rated Prime @ 43: The RPN Anniversary Concert'' (July 13, 2003, replay on July 26, 2003) *''Seriously Funny: The RPN 44th Anniversary Celebration'' (August 8, 2004) *''RPN Rocks!: The 45th RPN Anniversary Concert Special'' (July 2005) *''Kasama Ako!: RPN 54 Celebration'' (June 29, 2014) *''Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako!'' (August 23, 2014) *''Happy 55: The RPN 55th Year Anniversary Special'' (June 29, 2015) *''Kabarkada Mo: The RPN Relaunching TV Special'' (February 4, 2018) *''Kabarkada Homecoming'' (June 3, 2018) *''Salamat sa RPN: The Leader's Legacy to Philippine Television'' (June 24, 2018) *''Kabarkada Grande @ 58: The RPN 58th Anniversary Event'' (June 29, 2018) *''Kabarkada Mo: RPN's Legacy to Philippine Television'' (June 23, 2019) *''Happy 59: The RPN 59th Anniversary Special'' (June 29, 2019) Christmas specials *''Christmas In Our Hearts TV Special'' (1991) *''Christmas Message and Urbi et Orbi Blessing Live from Vatican City'' (December 25, 2015-present) *''Christmas Midnight Mass Live from Vatican City'' (December 25, 2015-present) *''Christmas Story: Telling by Lolo Larry Henares'' (December 23, 1997) *''Christmas with the Kasamas: An RPN Christmas Special'' (December 22, 2013) *''Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade TV Special'' (1992) *''Isabella's Christmas Dreams Concert'' (December 19, 1994) *''Joyous Sounds Of Christmas'' (1992) *''Misa de Aguinaldo with Fr. Mario Sobrejuanite @ Cultural Center of the Philippines'' (December 25, 2015) *''Pamasko sa Bagong Taon: The RPN Christmas Special 2002'' (December 8, 2002) *''Merry Christmas Mga Kabarkada: The 2018 RPN Christmas Special'' (December 16, 2018) *''Pasko Na, Kabarkada Mo: The 2019 RPN Christmas Special'' (December 15, 2019) *''Pasko Na sa RPN!: The 2016 RPN Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2016) *''Superstar Beyond Time: A Christmas Special'' (December 21, 1994) *''Walt Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade'' (December 24, 1996) Year-end specials *''Dispatches 2013: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 29, 2013) *''Dispatches 2014: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 28, 2014) *''Dispatches 2015: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 27, 2015) *''Dispatches 2016: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 31, 2016) *''Dispatches 2017: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 31, 2017) *''Baliktanaw 2018: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 30, 2018) *''2018 Rewind: A NewsWatch Year Ender Special'' (December 31, 2018) *''Dos Mil Dyesinuebe: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 29, 2019) *''2019 Rewind: A NewsWatch Year Ender Special'' (December 31, 2019) New Year specials *''Kasama sa 2014: The RPN New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2013 – January 1, 2014) *''Bangon Taon, Bangon Kasama: The 2015 New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2014 – January 1, 2015) *''Happy New Year 2016: The 9TV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2015 – January 1, 2016) *''Bagong Taon, Bagong Simula: 2017 New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2016 – January 1, 2017) *''Kabarkada sa 2018: New Year Countdown at Quezon Memorial Circle'' (December 31, 2017 – January 1, 2018) *''Kabarkada sa 2019: The Philippine New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2018 – January 1, 2019) *''Bagong Taon, Kabarkada Mo: 2020 New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2019 – January 1, 2020) Holy Week specials *''Bo Sanchez Lenten Special'' (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005) *''Buhay Pari'' (April 13, 2017) *''Eat Bulaga Holy Week Drama Special'' (1979-1988) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (1987–2007) *''GenRev: Generation Revival Holy Week TV Special'' (2004-2005) *''Greater Love: In Memory of Richie Fernando'' (produced by JesCom, 2005) *''Power To Unite Holy Week Specials'' (2007-2010) *''Preacher In Blue Jeans'' (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005) *''Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta'' (1995-2007, 2018-present) *''Sharing In The City Lenten Special'' (1978-2007, 2014-present) *''Siete Palabras sa Sto. Domingo - Seven Last Words at Sto. Domingo (Live at Sto. Domingo Church, Quezon City)'' (1987-2008) (GMA Network, 2009-present) *''The 700 Club Holy Week Specials'' (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 1995) *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible'' (1995, April 13-15, 2017) *''The Seven Last Words'' (1985-present) *''The Explorer Of St. Francis Xavier Documentary Special'' (produced by JesCom, 2005) ¹in cooperation with Solar Entertainment Corp. Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists